Professor Laurent Campbell
Laurent Campbell Muggle Combat Professor Laurent Laurent is a professor of Muggle Combat. He felt it necessary for people to be able to deal with Muggle oppressors without using magic, because he has always been wary of the ministry. He believes it is unnecessary to cause a fuss with Obliviators and all that frivolity when you could just beat them at their own game. He noticed that there was no such facility at EESM and succeeded in making it a class for all years, so that the newest generation don't have to risk the revelation of their world to Muggles. He is a bit of an alcoholic - well a bit is a huge understatement. He is barely seen without a drink and can restrain it for classes but only just. On weekdays he drinks faux drinks to trick himself into believing that he has had his drink for the night, even when he hasn't. History Brooklyn Kent was a 16 year old American that went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She wasn't all that rich and preppy like the rest of them, and sometimes felt rejected or left out. But rich boy Cameron Campbell made friends with her, he had a strange protective instinct, even though he didn't know her. She thought he was flirting and at first shunned him, but after a while, she let down her guard and became good friends with him. Cameron was mocked for it, but stood by her. They both lived on opposite ends of Chicago but had never met before, maybe due to Cameron being restrained by his family. She had one younger sister, Kaja, who had always been the favourite child as she showed more of her parents' traits. This favouritism caused the outer shell to be formed, and kept Cameron from getting in for a while longer. Kaja had never been the nicest to Brooklyn,being a very spiteful brat towards her sister when her parents weren't around. Brooklyn always had to stay in the shadows while Kaja took the spotlight and the trophy, making her chameleon-like reservation a natural thing that she felt obliged to do. Cameron liked Brooklyn and her modest traits, although he didn't want to tell her just in case she took offense and thought he had been using her the whole time. The polar oppositeness of the two may have been what brought them together, although there are some similarities that come from earlier life. Cameron was beloved, although noticeably less than younger sister Amandla. He was still paid attention to and given equal money, but that was only to show them as fair parents, trying to cover up that they weren't. To Cameron it was plain as day that they liked Amandla more - and wished they would just spit it out. The two fell in love steadily, and began dating in fifth year. They were the couple of the year upon graduation, and both moved back to their hometown and became freelance Aurors. After three years they gave birth to a son, Laurent. Laurent was a bunch of trouble and was very headstrong and overconfident. Violence, because of his father Cameron's change of attitude towards his mother soon after, was his natural way of solving problems. He was also rather sly and got away with rather more than he should have. He has always been kind of sarcastic and snarky, causing trouble everywhere he went. He attended an American academy, his mother not wanting to send him away. He learnt many more times of muggle combat and was in his own little gang of troublemakers not unlike the Aces...only the Aces themselves know this. He was far from perfect. He learnt how to use a bow, and has been quite masterful at it for a long while. When the group known as the Aces turned up, they were so alike to him that he grew a like to them. Whilst everyone else says that Emelia Dalca is a devil child, he finds her absolutely brilliant although he never says this to anyone but the group. Cristi's skill with a sword leaves him awestruck. Siân's sheer stealth reminds him of himself once upon a time. Ileana is just wonderful...he believes she has a sly side. And Luca's sense of humour leaves him on the floor laughing. He illicitly helps them when he can and has never been caught. He got a job teaching his skill at EESM. Personality Laurent is a great guy, especially when he's drunk. He loves troublemakers, which is a trait not many people know about him, and he especially loves fiery personalities. He is sarcastic and funny, loving to take his own take on things. He loves alcohol and other bad habits, so he can sometimes get very very grouchy, and these are the days when it is best to avoid him. He is not easily pissed off and will usually just make a remark and walk away, unless it is a threat in which case he will use what he's got. Relationships WIP Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Professors Category:Blonde Hair Category:December Birthday Category:Wizard Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blue Eyes Category:Born in America Category:American Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Left Handed Category:Salem